


Eggsy, Lord of Loxley

by Thrilmalia



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Eggsy is Robin Hood, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia
Summary: The lord, who was supposed to be at the Loxley estate, blinked but didn’t relax his stance, the knife still pressed against Eggsy’s throat. The scarf and hood protected his face from curious eyes, but his neck from a blade? That was a whole different thing.Without even asking first who he was, Harry pulled the scarf off his face with unknown impatience to reveal the young thief’s face, which was met with an almost fearful whimper.“Gary?” He asked, not sounding as surprised as Eggsy would have hoped.Eggsy, the thief known as Hood, and Lord of Loxley by day, gets caught stealing from a very handsome lord.





	Eggsy, Lord of Loxley

**Author's Note:**

> A Kingsman/Robin Hood Crossover or AU, with Eggsy as Robin and Harry as a lord. Or, as my girlfriend called it, I was desperate for content, so I made some myself. Please enjoy!

He could’ve congratulated himself on his brilliance. Gary, Lord of Loxley, had invited Harry, another lord from the area of Nottingham, to visit him in his estate. Luckily it was far enough away that it gave him enough time to rob the fellow lord as Eggsy, the alter ego he’d grown into much quicker than the role of a lord after his father’s death. And before Harry could even realise the young lord wasn’t there and something was wrong, Eggsy would’ve cleared the treasury and be long gone.

The bow ready in his hands, Eggsy snuck through the empty hallways, glad there was so little guards inside. He quite liked the other lord, he wouldn’t want to harm his people, even if he stole from him to feed the revolt. Necessity overruled affection, easy as that.

He had almost reached the treasury when he heard steps behind him. In a fraction of a second he had turned around and sent an arrow flying, but his attacker was just as quick. By the end of the second, Eggsy was pressed against the wall with a knife on his throat, eyes widening as he saw just whose thigh his arrow had breached.

“Harry?”

The lord, who was supposed to be at the Loxley estate, blinked but didn’t relax his stance, the knife still pressed against Eggsy’s throat. The scarf and hood protected his face from curious eyes, but his neck from a blade? That was a whole different thing.

Without even asking first who he was, Harry pulled the scarf off his face with unknown impatience to reveal the young thief’s face, which was met with an almost fearful whimper.

“Gary?” He asked, not sounding as surprised as Eggsy would have hoped.

“I prefer Eggsy,” he mumbled, as if that would make anything better or explain anything, looking over the lord’s face. If he told anyone who he was, everything would be over and Eggsy was as good as dead. He wasn’t quite sure what he was worried about, about Roxy and her people, or about his own fate, but he had the rest of his life to figure it out.

Neither of them said anything and neither moved for a while. Only when the captured thief’s Adam’s apple bobbed against the knife blade did the older lord take it off his throat, though still keeping him fixated against the wall, sure he didn’t want to kill him but unsure what to do with him instead. In that moment, Eggsy decided to save Roxy if he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“I can explain,” Eggsy tried, swallowing again as his gaze drifted from Harry’s eyes over his face, his furrowed brows and tight jaw and... soft lips. He only realized he’d licked his own lips when it was too late, and his eyes flicked up to meet Harry’s with a panicked gaze. “I didn’t…”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was supposed to be explaining it, to beg Harry on his knees to at least show mercy and bring him alone without pressing for information, or to kill him on the spot so the Sheriff thought Hood was done for and didn’t press further charges, eventually finding and harming Roxy.

His thoughts stopped spiralling downward when he felt Harry’s fingers under his chin, tipping his head up, though Eggsy had no time to question it before all thought was lost.

The lord’s and the thief’s lips met in the softest way they could in such a situation, and Eggsy tilted his head in any way that Harry’s hand guided it, as a warm tongue ran along his bottom lip and easily slipped into his mouth as his lips parted with a gentle sigh. Harry’s hands relaxed, slowly letting go of the younger man, while he did the opposite, gripping into the rich fabric of the lord’s shirt.

They parted to breathe, and Eggsy looked at the older man with wide eyes, opening his mouth to say something, anything to explain or clear this up, but Harry just smiled and pulled away completely.

“It’s a shame,” he said, and the younger blinked in confusion, “It appears that, while I was visiting the Lord of Loxley, I was robbed by the infamous thief called the Hood. He not only cleared my treasury down the hall, but also took my fastest horse, the beige one in the stables.”

Realization dawned on Eggsy and his smile spread slowly until he beamed. “Really?”

Harry smiled lightly and shrugged, then turned and walked away, leaving the thief to his work. He watched the man leave for a moment, then straightened his scarf again and continued on his way down the hall, before he left the castle on a beige horse and a warm feeling in his chest. Even if this was a cruel plot, and Harry still could decide to give him away, Eggsy doubted it would happen, and he would definitely make sure to invite the lord for a dinner, this time for real.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas, requests, questions, or corrections for mistakes I might have made as a non-native writer, feel free to contact me at [my tumblr](https://thrilmalia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very welcome!


End file.
